Lelouch and C C's Powerless Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: The power goes out in Lelouch's house. What will Lelouch and C. C. do?


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge was dancing around the living room, while on the phone with Diethard Ried. C. C. saw Lelouch's corny dancing routine, leading to lots of eye rolling. Lelouch and Diethard were talking about the Black Knights' business deals. Lelouch danced to the kitchen. He was in a busy mood, so he barely paid attention to what he was grabbing out of the kitchen. He pulled out a random jar of expired junk food and continued his conversation. He said, "So, is everything prepared for our future mission?"

Diethard Ried replied, "Don't worry, Zero. We've got everything under control. Well, I'm the one who has everything under control. You're a bit of a loose cannon. No offense."

Lelouch responded, "I'm aware of my more loose behavior, but are you aware of you getting a pay cut?"

Diethard asked, "A pay cut?"

Lelouch said, "Anyways, has everything been arranged?"

Diethard casually shrugged his shoulders and replied, "More or less."

Lelouch responded, "Being so careless, during these stressful times, is hardly acceptable behavior. You better have everything under control, for tomorrow's meeting with the Black Knights."

Diethard replied, "Everything is prepared. As long as you show up to tomorrow's meeting, we'll all be good. By the way, there's expected to be some snow problems in Japan. If you tell me where you live, I could give you some helpful tips."

Lelouch could tell that Diethard was trying to trick him into revealing his real location. He said, "Nice try news boy, but it's not going to work." He got off the phone.

Lelouch walked up to C. C. She saw him and said, "Thank goodness the dancing is over."

Lelouch tried to look offended, while saying, "Hey, a lot of effort is put into my brilliant dance moves. Plus, I do it to impress you."

C. C. smirked and replied, "Ah, you just admitted you act like a goofball, to win my heart."

Lelouch tried to straighten his tie, forgetting that he didn't have a tie on. He put his hands in his pockets, forgetting he had pounds of expired dough in there. He asked, "To win your heart? Do you think I'm a hopeless romantic?"

C. C. said, "More or less."

Lelouch replied, "Speaking of hopeless romantics, I had another chat with news boy."

C. C. asked, "What did you two goofballs talk about?"

Lelouch tried to speak in a charming tone of voice, to dispute C. C.'s claim about him being a goofball. He said, "We have a meeting with the Black Knights. We prepared a lot of useful stuff. If we get the new mechs made, we'll have the technology needed to fight Princess Cornelia."

C. C. replied, "Seems like you and your team are finally making progress."

Lelouch responded, "You could say that. As long as I show up tomorrow, I'm going to be able to change the future of Japan. I was able to have an entire meeting with news boy, over the phone. Technology is a wonderful thing, an impossible thing to live without."

C. C. was around, back when technology wasn't around. She had been around before the inventions of radio, TV, internet, and cellphones. She knew what it was like to not have technology. She said, "Believe it or not, there were generations of people who didn't have a single cellphone call."

Lelouch replied, "Wowsers, talk about a scary fantasy. There's nothing that helps my life more."

C. C. asked, "Really? You think technology is the best thing in your life?"

Lelouch casually said, "More or less."

C. C. was a little offended, over Lelouch acting like he liked technology more than her. She asked, "Isn't there anything you care about more? A certain object or a certain someone?"

Lelouch thought about it and struggled to think of anything. He said, "There's not a single thing more valuable."

C. C. decided to disregard the subtlety, by asking, "What about me?"

Lelouch gently rubbed his back, while saying, "You're the only person that's almost as important as technology."

C. C. replied, "Very well then." Lelouch kissed C. C.'s cheek, before getting ready for sleep. She rolled her eyes, over Lelouch's behavior, and started getting ready for sleep.

The next morning, Lelouch got up and looked around the room. Things seemed darker than usual, but he didn't think much of it. He tried to turn on his bedroom lights, but nothing happened. He tried several times, but the lights didn't turn out. It was hard for him to see, so he stayed in his black pajama shirt and pants, instead of spending several minutes searching for his day clothes.

Lelouch started dancing to the kitchen. He crashed and bumped into several paintings and household objects, on his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and noticed the fridge lights weren't on. He started drinking a can of soda, but it didn't taste very fresh. He spat it out.

Lelouch went to the living room. After struggling to find the TV remote, for fifteen minutes, he found the remote and pointed it at the TV. He tried to turn it on, but nothing happened. He was starting to realize what was going on: The power wasn't working! He looked out the window and saw snow on the power lines. He shook his fist at the powerlines and tried to turn the living room lights on, which led to nothing. He screamed, "No power! I'm a powerless man!"

Lelouch looked around and saw a figure moving around the hallway. He was scared about an intruder being there. He sternly asked, "Who's there?" He got several books and chairs ready, in case he needed to throw something at an intruder.

C. C. stepped out of the shadows, in a white nightdress, and said, "Calm down, geass boy. It's C. C."

Lelouch threw the chairs and books across the room, since he didn't need him. He heard the sound of several things getting broken, thanks to Lelouch's careless actions. He said, "It appears we lost our power."

C. C. replied, "That's an obvious fact. I warned you about this."

Lelouch responded, "I don't listen to most warnings. It's a lesson I learned from videos and DVDs having too many warnings. It takes like five minutes, to actually get to the main menu, thanks to all those warnings."

C. C. sat on the couch, while saying, "Anyways, we have no power."

Lelouch sat next to her and replied, "If we lost power, the Black Knights' hideout probably lost power too. Plus, it would be too hard to get all of the members to show up, thanks to the darn snow. The big meeting will have to be cancelled." He put his head on a couch pillow and said, "I lost everything. It's fitting to be named Zero, because I have nothing." He looked at his phone, but it was hard to do anything useful with it, thanks to the lack of power. He was unaware that Diethard had tried to call and text him, over two dozen times.

Meanwhile, Diethard was in the Black Knights' hideout, having a freak-out. He nervously asked, "Where's Zero? I need him."

C. C. figured this was a good opportunity to express her feelings. She put her head on Lelouch's shoulder and gently said, "You're wrong about having nothing. You have a few things."

Lelouch replied, "I basically have nothing, not an object of use."

C. C. rubbed Lelouch's back, while saying, "I can't speak for you, but I have one useful thing."

Lelouch talked in a snobbish voice, while asking, "Is it your precious pizza?"

C. C. shook her head and said, "No, the oven doesn't work when the power's off." Lelouch tried to hide the fact that he didn't know that. C. C. said, "The one thing I have is something that no power outage can take away from me."

Lelouch asked, "What is it?"

C. C. gently said, "You."

Lelouch asked, "Me?"

C. C. wrapped her arms around Lelouch, while saying, "I love you. Your dancing antics and weird habits annoy me, but my heart still treasures you. We've lost so much, thanks to this power outrage, but we still have each other. Once again I can't speak for you, but having you around makes a positive difference, even when the power's out."

Lelouch was surprised, but in a good way. Thanks to his obsession with the Black Knights' mission and his focus on technology, he didn't think about C. C. as much as he should. In the back of his mind, he knew that he should be appreciating her more and now that the power was out, he had plenty of time to spend with her. He hugged her and said, "I'm mad and annoyed about the power, but I'd rather lose the power than lose you."

C. C. asked, "Didn't you claim that technology was more important than me?"

Lelouch answered, "That was one of the dumbest things I've ever said. You're more important than any type of power device. Without power, I don't have TV, cellphone service, or lights, but I still have you and that makes all the difference. I love you so much. I'm sorry for not realizing how important you are to me, until now."

C. C. kissed Lelouch and replied, "Let's enjoy this time we have, together." Lelouch and C. C. snuggled up closer and hugged, for hours. Their house was powerless, but their hearts were extremely powerful, thanks to each other's unbreakable love.


End file.
